


wedding bell blues

by snowest (klaineanummel)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/snowest
Summary: the road to patty and erin's wedding is a bit of a long one





	

**Author's Note:**

> for patty tolan appreciation week

Patty’s life has always been a little bit crazy, but after Erin proposes things just get out of control.

Not that she’s unhappy to be engaged to Erin, or that she didn’t cry like a baby when her girlfriend got down on one knee. She’s wanted to be married since she knew what marriage was, and she’s wanted to marry Erin for _ever_. Marrying Erin definitely isn’t the problem.

It’s the goddamn wedding. That’s the problem.

First, neither of them are exactly casual people, so they always have a million commitments going at a time. The fact that they even found the time to get engaged boggles Patty’s mind. She doesn’t even know how they’ve had time to like, be a couple for the past few years. So planning a wedding? Oh, boy.

It takes a long time.

They try and schedule a time to talk about it, but it never works. They always have a bust, or a family emergency, or a friend emergency, or a Kevin emergency. There’s always something.

So, they plan as they go. One day they have a bust in Chelsea, which just happens to be next door to a stationary store. When they finish the bust, Erin and Patty pop in for thirty minutes and decide on their invitations. They promise the shopkeeper they’ll email her the guest list by the end of the week, and then spend the rest of the week scribbling names on napkins or any spare piece of paper they can find. Their final guest list is a mess. There are repeat names, and names they forgot putting on, names they remember last minute. Finally, they are able to send the shopkeeper an email with a nice, alphabetically organized list of 250 of their closest family and friends. They also decide on the date randomly. Patty wants a June wedding, and Erin thinks the number seventeen is lucky, so the seventeenth of June it is.

The next thing they have to do is find a venue that will be available on the seventeenth of June. Patty really wants to get married in a church, for historical reasons, and Erin agrees, for traditional reasons. They’re called to St. Patrick’s Cathedral for a bust, and Patty instantly falls in love. While there, she asks the priest about booking a wedding, and he tells her that she’s in luck – June seventeenth is wide open.

(“It’s smart you’re getting married on a Tuesday. Not many people get married on Tuesday.”

“Oh. It’s a Tuesday?”)

When he tells her about the cathedral’s policy of pre-nuptial education courses, Patty hesitates. She wants this, but they’re so damn busy. She can hear Holtz honking the car out in front of the church, waiting for her so they can head to the next bust. She explains how busy they are, how they’re the _Ghostbusters_. He looks torn, but then tells her that he supposes he can make an exception for the girls who made the organ stop playing Smashmouth’s “All Star” in the middle of every service. She hugs him and thanks him and hurries out the door, promising to call him closer to the wedding with the details.

Of course, when she tells Erin the good news, Erin has concerns. She understands the importance of history for Patty, and she doesn’t mind getting married in a cathedral since it’s still a church, but _this_ cathedral in particular she’s a bit worried about.

“I got slimed there, Patty. A Smashmouth loving ghost slimed me at that cathedral.”

“Honey, no other cathedral is gonna let us marry there without the pre-marriage course thing. They’re making an exception for us! Plus, the date was available because apparently people don’t get married on Tuesday’s!”

“We’re getting married on a Tuesday? You know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to spend my wedding day worried about being slimed. So, unless you can find a way to make _sure_ that doesn’t happen-”

“Done. I’ll do it. Oh, I love you!”

She gives in, though, when Holtz agrees to start working on a special way to slime-proof their dresses. Erin argues that they don’t _have_ dresses yet, but Holtz says it doesn’t matter. She’ll practice on similar material, and have a solution ready by the time they do have dresses.

(She spends months trying to perfect a special serum to repel slime. Nothing works. She combines every chemical she knows, she invents _new_ chemicals. Nothing ever works. After three months, and with the wedding drawing closer, in a fit of insanity she googles “keep water off clothes”. She finds a video of someone rubbing a tea candle over some shoes and then blow-drying it. She tries it on her lace sample, hits it with her manufactured slime. It repels. He tries it with an old dress her aunt once gave her. It makes the fabric a little stiff, but it’s not impossible to move in, and more importantly, the slime repels.

Patty walks into the firehouse one day to see Holtz standing in the far corner of her lab, resting her head against the wall.

“You okay there, baby?”

“It was so simple.”

“Okay, then.”

She stays there all day. Before Kevin goes home, he makes her a hat out of newspaper. “I used to have to do this all the time in school,” he tells her, patting her on the back. He then tells Patty. “You should let Holtz out of her time-out soon. She hasn’t made anything explode in four days. See, I made her a hat.”

Patty tells Holtz she doesn’t have to stay in time-out anymore, which just makes Holtz groan loudly. Patty decides to just leave her be.)

They luck into the flowers just like they lucked into the stationary. They have a bust in a cute little suburban New Jersey neighbourhood, and the owner of the house turns out to be a florist. She shows them a few samples she has around the house, and they agree to let her do it. They give her full artistic licence, with the one exception of no orange. Patty doesn’t care that much, but it’s important to Erin, so she concedes. No orange flowers at their wedding. She thinks it has something to do with Erin’s bad dye job a few years back, but she doesn’t say anything.

The wedding party is easy, too. Erin tells Patty she wants Abby, and Patty says she wants Holtz, and they agree that they don’t need anybody else to stand up with them. Patty knows some of her friends from college and her MTA days are going to be disappointed, but screw them. They aren’t slime-proofing her wedding dress, now are they?

Abby and Holtz agree, of course. Holtz claims she’s going to throw Patty a wild bachelorette party, which Patty highly doubts. Abby promises Erin a simple evening in.

(In the end, Holtz and Patty spend the evening in Holtz’s basement apartment watching romantic comedies she would have never guessed Holtzmann owned. They get buzzed on red wine and eat too much pizza.

Meanwhile, Abby orders an Isaac Newton impersonator that ends up being a stripper. They both get drunk on some leftover vodka Abby has from the last time they all went out (about two years ago), and then decide to go to a club, where someone gives Erin a penis headband. Holtz and Patty find them passed out on some couches in the firehouse, and Kevin wearing the penis headband, which he claims Erin gave him as a present.)

The only other hiccup they have on their way to the altar is Kevin’s insistence on being both flower girl _and_ ring bearer. Apparently he always wanted to be both, but never got the chance since all of his cousins were cuter. The problem is, Patty has already asked her brother’s kids to play the parts. Erin really wants to let Kevin do it, though, and Erin hasn’t made a lot of requests throughout this whole process, so Patty figures out a way.

She tells Kevin he is Captain Flower Girl/Ring Bearer. He will hold one ring in one hand, and a basket of flowers in the other. Her niece and nephew will be with him, but he will be in charge. He seems very pleased with this compromise, and promises to be the best Captain Flower Girl/Ring Bearer they’ve ever seen.

(A week before the wedding Kevin takes a flower crown making class. He insists that he and his co-flower girl should wear flower crowns, and decides to make some for them. Then, he decides he doesn’t want his co-ring bearer to feel left out, so he makes one for him, too. Then, he doesn’t want Patty and Erin to feel left out, so he makes ones for them, too. _Then_ he doesn’t want Abby and Holtz to feel left out, so he makes flower crowns for them, too.

The day of the wedding they meet at the firehouse to get ready and Kevin shows them the flower crowns he’s spent all night making. He places his own on his head, and Patty can see Erin melting.

“Good thing we didn’t buy veils, huh honey?” she says as she places the flower crown on her future wife’s head. Erin looks like a fairy princess with it, and later, at the quiet family-and-wedding-party-only reception they hold, she thanks Kevin for putting in the work. He tells her he just didn’t want anybody to feel left out, and she thanks him again.)

Everything else falls into place rather easily. Turns out Jennifer Lynch plays the piano, so they ask her to play the wedding march. Agent’s Hawkins and Rourke are both ordained, and both desperately want to conduct the ceremony. They can’t decide who gets to do it, so they tell them to just do it together. It turns out that Kevin’s mother is actually a very successful chef at a high class restaurant, so they decide to hold the reception there. And Mayor Bradley knows a bunch of the top designer’s in Manhattan, and all of them are more than willing to design dresses for the women who saved New York City.

By the time they’re finally getting zipped into their dresses, it feels like years have passed since Erin proposed, even though it’s only been about eight months. The dresses are a little stiff, and the flower crown’s have a strong scent, but Patty doesn’t care.

Everything is perfect. It’s the wedding she always dreamed of. Erin is the _woman_ she always dreamed of.

All of the chaos was worth it.

(That is, of course, until they walk out of the church and get bombarded with a wall of bubbles. Apparently they never explicitly forbade Holtz from bringing her bubble machine, which means they may as well have asked her to. Erin gets a bit frustrated at first, but then she can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Patty laughs at Erin’s infectious laughter, then pulls Erin in for a sticky, soapy, laughter-infused kiss.

And of course later, when they get their pictures back from the photographer, they realize the best one is one where they’re surrounded by bubbles, kissing and smiling into each other’s mouths. That one, they decide right then and there, is their favourite.)

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr ](http://bisexualpattytolan.tumblr.com/post/157709877511/wedding-bell-blues-tolbert)


End file.
